


Are you okay?

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Again, F/M, It'll get better, You almost die, but you're not the only one, he needs to find a better way of dealing with his emotions, jump straight into the action this time, mcree worries, you're not supposed be the one asking that, zenyatta does a great job of keeping you alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: Well, everyone's still alive, for now. So everything's fine, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 'Mission'

You had just enough time to throw yourself behind a pile of crates before the agents turned you and Zenyatta into swiss cheese. You could hear the bullets embedding themselves in everything around you; the walls, the floor, the containers. You quickly poked your head out to evaluate the situation and immediately got back before they could see you. It was too dark to see clearly, but what little light there was illuminated enough for you to see that the two of you were screwed. You were greatly outnumbered, outgunned, and trapped in a place with only one way out. The way the agents came in and were currently standing in front of.

You look to Zenyatta and glance pointedly at the exit. The only way to survive this was to escape, and to escape you needed to fight your way out. Zenyatta nodded in understanding, his orbs whirring around his neck in anticipation, glowing with power. You felt him give you a Harmony Orb as you turned back around. You took a moment to steel yourself, and then jumped out and threw a knife at the nearest agent's head. It landed with a solid _thunk_. You went after the next one as blue orbs streaked past and hit the agents beside you.

You could feel the blood soaking your clothes, belonging to both you and the two more bodies dropping to your feet. You pushed the niggling thoughts out of your head. No time to feel guilty; you need to get out of here alive. The next agent you stabbed did not fall immediately, instead managing to throw you into a stack of containers before they collapsed. The containers fell on top of you with a crash and there was a deep ache, the start of pain as the Harmony Orb struggled to keep your health up, as you slowly pushed them off.

Some of the agents had heard the sound and started shooting at you while you were pinned down. You let out a low grunt of pain as something buried itself in your arm. You decided to take a risk, shoving the rest of the boxes out of the way and rolling towards the nearest cover you saw. The gunshots echoed loudly in your ears and several bullets grazed your legs.

You could see Zenyatta from where you hid; the agents were starting to focus their attention on him and it was not going well. A chunk of his shoulder was missing and many parts of him were sparking dangerously. You watched him retreat away from the gunfire and saw the agents trying to follow. You burst out from your hiding place and continued your attack. You needed to distract them, at least until Zenyatta's shields regenerated somewhat.

You threw yourself into the fray, throwing knives and stabbing anything that came close enough. Your arm hurt badly and blood loss was causing your aim to be horribly off. You felt yourself stumble as more bullets graze your skin. At this point the only thing keeping you alive was the Harmony Orb, but even that wasn't going to last. You fought hard, but you couldn't hold out for much longer.

As your eyes searched frantically for Zenyatta, it struck you that you were standing only a few feet from the open exit. You weren't going to leave Zenyatta behind, but you realized that there was a chance you could die just seconds away from safety and it was enough to startle a laugh out of you.

Your broken laugh echoed in your ears as your legs gave out from beneath you and you hit the ground. Your vision was blurring but you could swear you saw Zenyatta suddenly floating above you with six extra arms and surrounded by golden aura. It was then that your mind decided it was a good time to take a nap.

 

When you woke up, it was on the transport back to base. It wasn't for very long, a moment of wakefulness where you looked around to see your teammates sitting in wait nearby before you fell asleep again.

The next time was in the medical bay. Mercy was waking you up to perform a check-up. You heard her listing off your injuries and instructing you on what to do until you were fully recovered, but only half-listened, your eyes staring over her shoulder to the door closing behind a familiar red serape.

Your focus turned back to Mercy when she began to talk about your team. Apparently they had arrived in only slightly better condition than you. Mei had been the best off and was released an hour ago, Soldier:76 was sitting a few beds down, Zenyatta was currently getting repairs.

Mercy's expression softened as she glanced at the door behind her. "He's been worried about you." Both of you knew who she was talking about. "I told him you would be fine, all your serious injuries had been healed on the way here, but he had _insisted_ on keeping watch over you. I finally managed to kick him out a few minutes ago." She shook her head. "He really cares. You should talk to him when you have the chance."

Mercy spent several more minutes finishing the procedure. It was silent, Mercy concentrating on her work and you too caught up in your own thoughts. By the time she was done, you had made up your mind. You watched her walk into her office and quietly snuck out of the medical ward, sending her a mental apology for disobeying her order of 'no leaving' so soon.

You entered the living room to see an exhausted-looking McCree sprawled out on the couch, presumably having just been at the shooting range. You sat down next to him with a soft ' _hey_ '. He looked up tiredly. You threaded gentle fingers through his hair and spoke again.

"Are you okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a week or so after you became an agent, two months after CMWH


End file.
